The invention relates to a mounting device for a folded side airbag as well as to an airbag module comprising at least one mounting device.
Airbags are installed in safety systems in a folded condition so that they have a defined expansion in the case of release and can be stored in a space-saving manner. The airbags folded into an airbag package have to be safely retained in their folded state. For this purpose, from the state of the art mounting devices are known for clamping the folded airbag in its folded condition so that the latter is retained in its folded condition. The known mounting devices typically include a ring-type receiving portion for receiving the folded airbag. So as to enable quick and directed deployment in the case of head-side airbags, increasingly types of folding are used in which one or more zigzag folds are combined with an adjacent rolled fold. The uppermost portion of the airbag in the mounted state usually is fixed to the vehicle by plural straps and mounting devices. The adjacent upper airbag portion, the outer layer, is folded into one or more zigzag folds. The airbag portion adjacent thereto is rolled. For ensuring the advantages of rapid gas distribution and directed deployment by the combination of zigzag folding and roiled folding it is necessary to secure the exact position of the folded package in the vehicle. It is especially important in this case to maintain the exact orientation of the upper airbag portion including the zigzag folding. For this purpose, it is known from prior art to fix the folded airbags in the mounting devices at the correct position by means of tapes. In the case of head-side airbags, these are fastened to spaced positions along the roof frame via clamp-type mounting devices.
The tapes have to be arranged manually on the assembly line, which correspondingly increases the assembling effort.